


Triggered

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [683]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But not by Dean, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Past Abuse, blink and you miss it though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: How about Debriel? Gabriel was with an abusive person in his previous relationship. The first time he and Dean have sex, Dean pulls on his hair and Gabriel hears his abusers voice in his head.He tells Dean to stop before sobbing in the corner. He then tells Dean everything, and Dean comforts him.
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [683]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/229952
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Triggered

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on April 16th, 2015
> 
> Not taking prompts, sorry!

Gabriel never mentioned his former partner to Dean cause it hurt too much to think about what his life was like before Dean. Dean was good, and Gabriel didn't want to change anything by telling Dean about anything bad in his past.

But, even though Dean was good, he still felt guarded around the hunter. Afraid that what happened before would happen again, but in never did.

Dean felt like something was up with Gabriel, but he let it be; letting Gabriel have his space, and knowing that in due time, Gabriel would tell whatever he wasn't bringing up.

So the first time that Gabriel and Dean had sex, Dean promised to be as gentle as Gabriel wanted; and internally, Gabriel was grateful for that.

He gasped and moaned as Dean opened him up, fingers running over his prostate every so often and Gabriel felt himself growing harder by the second.

“Fuck…like that Gabe?” Dean murmured softly. “That feel good?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes.” Gabriel groaned, rocking back on the fingers inside of him, on his hands and knees. “God, fuck me, Dean. Please.”

Dean grinned, kissing the back of Gabriel’s neck, before freeing his fingers, lubing himself up, and lining himself up with Gabriel’s hole. He sank inside, and thrust slowly, listening to the small hitches of breath Gabriel gave.

“Fuck, fucking perfect.” Dean groaned, one hand sliding up and down Gabriel's back before reaching up a gripping loosely in Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel gasped, only this time it was in shock, and he felt his heart starting to race as the arousal left his body.

“Fuck….ass is so goddamn good around my cock, Gabe.” Dean groaned, but all Gabriel heard in his head was his former partner.

“No!” Gabriel shouted, and Dean stopped, stunned. “No! Stop!”

Gabriel squirmed underneath Dean, and bucked out, pulling away from Dean. Before he realized it, Gabriel was crying as he scrambled off the bed.

“Gabe?” Dean asked, confused as to what the hell just happened. “Gabe, what-?”

“No, no, no….” Gabriel sobbed, backing away to the corner and sinking down to the floor, curling up.

“Gabriel….” Dean said, moving over. “What happened? What did I do? What’s wrong?”

Gabriel shook his head and looked up at Dean, tears running down his face.

“I-I-I….I didn’t want to tell you yet.” Gabriel whimpered.

“Tell me what?” Dean asked, concern written on his face. He slowly brought up a hand and cradled the side of Gabriel’s face in it, watching Gabriel lean into the touch.

“Before….before we were together…I was with someone else.” Gabriel murmured, tears still falling, but he had calmed down some now.

“OK...what happened in that relationship?” Dean asked, still not understanding, but wanting to be there for Gabriel.

“He….” Gabriel said, before looking away, finding the floor more interesting than Dean’s face. “He wasn’t…wasn’t…..good.”

“Gabriel?” Dean asked, waiting for Gabriel to explain more.

“He hurt me, Dean,” Gabriel whispered. “In more ways than one.” Gabriel's left the implication hanging in the air, and Dean quickly understood what Gabriel meant.

Dean froze, and Gabriel turned to glance up at Dean, seeing Dean’s hard face.

“Dean?” Gabriel asked, voice barely audible.

“Gabriel.” Dean murmured, face breaking and growing soft. He pulled Gabriel over and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling into his neck. “I’m so, so sorry Gabe.” Dean murmured. “I triggered you. I’m sorry.”

“Not…not your fault. Didn’t know.” Gabriel said, pressed against the warmth of the hunter.

“Still. I’m glad you told me about this, Gabriel.” Dean murmured. “I want to help you move past this anyway I can.”

“Yeah?” Gabriel asked, arms slowly wrapping around Dean.

“Yeah. I love you, Gabriel. I wanna help.” Dean replied.

“OK.” Gabriel whispered, relaxing in the comforting warmth of Dean.


End file.
